Yo sufro por ti, porque te amo
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si en vez de que Castiel volviera al cielo,se hubiera quedado en la tierra Consolando a Dean? Castiel/Dean Slash spoiler del 5x21 y Menciones de Gabriel y Sam


**Título: Yo Sufro Por Ti, Porque Te Amo**

**Autora: Rosahouse en LiveJournal y Rosa Novak Winchester Fanfiction**

**Beta: taolee**

**Fandom: SPN, AU, Spoiler 5x21**

**Pairing: Castiel/Dean**

**Rating: PG**

**Aclaración: nada es mío, todo es de Eric Kirpke solo el trama es mia**

**Resumen: ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de que Castiel volviera al cielo, se hubiera quedado en la tierra Consolando a Dean?**

* * *

Yo Sufro Por Ti, Porque Te Amo

Era un nuevo día en que me encontraba en el hotel con Dean. Desde que Sam se fue al infierno yo no me separaba de él, que ahora estaba destrozado por la pérdida de su hermano y yo no sabía qué hacer. No quería que Dean estuviera así tan roto, me dolía tanto que dijera que era su culpa por no haber aceptado que Michael estuviera en su cuerpo, así de seguro Sam estaría con él de nuevo, pero yo siempre le decía que no era su culpa, que no debía de atormentarse con eso, pero él me ignoraba y seguía con su sufrimiento y yo no quiero que sufra más, porque yo sufría por él, porque yo, un ángel del Señor, estoy enamorado de Dean Winchester y sé que él no se fijaría en mi.

Me fijo en que… Dean sale del baño con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y a mí me duele tanto verlo así tan triste… Veo que Dean se sienta en la cama, mientras yo estoy sentado en una silla observando cómo… trata de controlar las lagrimas, pero no puede y comienza a llorar de nuevo. Me levanto de la silla tan rápido como si Lucifer estuviera a mi lado dispuesto a matarme y me acerco. Me siento a su lado, lo abrazo y no lo suelto. Me doy cuenta de que Dean me devuelve el abrazo y se agarra a mi gabardina como si me fuera a ir de su lado, pero eso no sucederá nunca. Estaré junto a él hasta que no quiera que nos volvamos a ver. Sólo pensar en eso se me rompe el corazón de no ver jamás a Dean. Entonces empiezo a llorar. Es raro por que soy un ángel y los ángeles no lloran, pero eso no me importa ahora, sólo me preocupo por Dean en este mismo momento que no me paro a pensar en ello. Entonces siento que Dean se está soltando de mi abrazo y levanta la cabeza para verme y veo que me esta mirando como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

- ¿Cas, estás llorando? – Me pregunta y levanta la mano para limpiarme las lágrimas que estaban cayendo de mis ojos azules - ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- Me duele tanto verte sufrir, Dean. No quiero verte tan triste, quiero que por lo menos seas un poco feliz – dije con la voz entrecortada. No le iba a decir que empecé a llorar porque no me quiero separar de él aunque no corresponda mis sentimientos. Noto que más lágrimas salen de mis ojos, entonces siento que Dean ahora esta abrazándome y tratando de calmarme entre sus brazos, acariciándome con una mano el cabello.

- Cas, perdóname, no sabía que te doliera verme sufrir, pero es que Sam no está conmigo y sé que debo de superarlo, pero es que no puedo. Aunque hayan pasado tres meses, no lo he olvidado y se me hace difícil – me dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo.- Perdóname, sé que por mi culpa estás aquí en lugar de estar en el cielo donde te necesitan.

-Dean, sé que es difícil, yo también se lo que es perder alguien, créeme; la muerte de Gabriel fue muy duro para mi y no sólo por ser mi hermano sino porque fue con la persona que conviví muchos años y sé que Gabriel o Sam no querrían que nos hundiéramos en la oscuridad, que no estuviéramos tristes. Por eso debes salir adelante, y yo no te dejaré. En el cielo tienen más de mil ángeles aparte de mí, no me necesitan y si para eso tengo que caer, no me importa.

- No sabes lo que dices, Cas ¿cómo puedes estar con un humano como yo? tú no quieres verme como me destruyo. Tú deberías de estar en el cielo en vez de quedarte conmigo. No te merezco y no soy digno de que caigas por mí - me dice Dean con voz entrecortada y yo sólo lo abrazo más. No podía verlo sufrir de esta manera.

- Dean, yo haría todo lo que fuera por ti, todo. Ya me he sacrificado dos veces y lo haría mil veces más con tal de que tú estés a salvo, para protegerte y también es por qué te quie… - no terminé de decirlo ya que me di cuenta de lo que iba explicar. Siento que Dean se suelta de mi abrazo y me mira fijamente con esos ojos verdes que vi por primera vez, cuando lo saqué del infierno.

- ¿Qué ibas a decirme, Cas? ¿Por qué te quedaste tan callado? – me preguntó. Ya no estaba llorando pero estaba preocupado por lo que iba a decirle ya no me importa, le voy a decir la verdad aunque tenga miedo de que me odie y me saque de su vida para siempre.

- Está bien Dean, te lo diré, pero espero que no me odies ni dejes de ser mi amigo – le contesté con cabeza agachada.

- Yo no te odiaría por nada del mundo ni dejaría de ser tu amigo – me dijo sonriéndome. Es la primera vez que sonríe desde que Sam se fue. Me separó un poco de él para que así le viera mejor.

- Te amo, Dean, desde que te saqué del infierno he sentido una atracción hacia a ti que al principio pensé que era amistad, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que no era eso, sino que me sentía atraído por tu belleza, por tu manera de proteger a las personas que quieres. Por eso hasta hace poco desde que se fue Sam me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ti son de amor; por eso cuando te veo sufrir, me duele más que cualquier otra cosa, qué más quisiera yo recuperar a Sam para que estés feliz, pero sólo soy un inútil y cada vez que te veo sufriendo me dan ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte nunca y eso es por que te amo Dean Winchester, y sé que nunca dejaré de hacerlo por más que me duela si no me correspondes – le confesé y sentí que nuevas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, ya no podía más y acababa de confesarle a Dean que lo quiero mucho, no sé qué haría si me rechazara. Creo que me iría y nunca regresaría por más que Dean me odiase, jamás dejaría de amarlo.

Entonces siento que Dean me esta abrazando con fuerza y coloca con cuidado mi cabeza en su hombro y empieza a acaríciame el pelo tratando de tranquilizarme, pero eso hace que llore más. No comprendía muy bien por qué me estaba haciendo estos cariños. Entonces escucho a Dean hablar.

- Yo también te amo, Cas no sé cómo pasó, pero me enamoré de ti y no sé muy bien qué me hiciste para que me enamorara de ti, fue desde que me rescataste del infierno, o con esa mirada tan inocente que tienes que haces que te mire y sólo hago que piense en ti todo el tiempo y me deja una sonrisa en mi rostro y que deje que todo se vaya al diablo, pero sé que sin ti no sé qué haría. Ya perdí a Sam, y no quiero perderte a ti porque si te perdiera ahora, se que no me quedaría otra razón para vivir y tengo que agradecerte de todo lo que hiciste por mí en estos dos años estando a mi lado. Querías que fuera feliz si tuviera a Sam a mi lado, pero sé que Sam estaría feliz si yo estuviera feliz con la persona que más quiero en este mundo y sé que eres tú, Castiel, sé que no es tu culpa ni la mía de que Sam este en el infierno, sé que hiciste lo necesario para rescatarlo, por eso no digas que eres un inútil porque no lo eres Cas; te amo y sé que debí decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero tenia miedo de que no sentirías lo mismo que yo.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciéndome. Me esta diciendo que me ama igual que yo a él. Estoy en shock; nunca esperé que Dean me correspondiera yo solo pensé que Dean me odiaría y no es así. Me separo del abrazo y me acerco hasta quedar cara con cara nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y entonces nuestros labios se pegan y nos besamos con desesperación. Sus labios son muy dulces y suaves. Sabían a Chocolate y cómo me gustaba ese sabor… no sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así hasta que tuvimos que separarnos buscando un poco de aire. Teníamos el rostro rojo y respirábamos entrecortadamente. Dean empezó a abrazarme y a besarme con una ternura que no sabía que tenía; no sabía cuánto tiempo esperé que Dean me amara, pero valió la pena esperar.

- Te amo Dean Winchester y sé que te amaré por siempre – le dije mientras lo volvía a besar con pasión.

- Yo también, Castiel; yo también te amo y no dejaré de amárate pase lo que pase - me dijo abrazándome muy fuerte y yo le correspondo - pero no me dejes nunca – me dijo con voz de tristeza.

- Nunca, Dean, jamás te dejare. Siempre estaremos juntos por eso no quiero que sufras, yo me quedaré a tu lado siempre – le dije mientras lo volvía a besar para que dejara la tristeza a un lado y él me correspondió gustosamente al beso. Lo abrazaba más y sé que desde ahora Dean no va a volver estar triste porque me tendrá a mi para protegerle y para amarlo porque yo Castiel un Ángel de señor hare que Dean sea feliz y si para eso tengo que enfrentarme a los ángeles y a los demonios, que así sea con total de estar con Dean. No me importa nada más que Dean Winchester.

Fin

* * *

Reviews si quieres que Castiel venga a visitarlos toda las noches antes de dormir.


End file.
